A wide variety of gaming devices are now available to game players and to gaming establishment operators in computerized form, from slot machines to games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. Computerized video game systems are designed to provide sufficient feedback to the gamer to make the game fun to play, and provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Many computer elements have been employed in gaming systems, from computerized animation to playing prerecorded sounds through a gaming system's speakers. These are designed to attract the attention of gamers and to provide a memorable gaming experience. For example, the sounds are loaded within the computerized gaming machine and played through speakers to supplement the wagering game experience, much as is done with personal computer games and television-based video games.